Be my mirror, my sword my shield
by Finallyxbreathe
Summary: After The X-Factor, One Direction's busy moving forward, writing a new album. Coming out with their single. How will that go if Zayn and Niall are too hung up over two girls? Zayn/OC, Niall/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**After The X-Factor, One Direction's busy moving forward, writing a new album. Coming out with their single. How will that go if Zayn and Niall are too hung up over two girls?**

I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, but bare with me! Me and my friend are overly obsessed with One Direction, so I decided I'd write a fanfiction about them.

Title: ''Be my mirror, my sword and shield.''

Main Pairings: Zayn/OC. Niall/OC. Liam/Danielle. Louis/Eleanor. Some Harry/OC, too.

Rating: PG-13 for some potential language.

Prologue "Be my mirror, my sword and shield."

''Get your ass over here! I thought you said you wanted to go out for breakfast.'' I heard my best friend, and roommate yell at me from downstairs. Rolling my eyes, I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite red flannel blouse, a simple pair of blue jeans and my neon red Vans. I didn't bother to put on a jacket today, the sun was shining brightly – which was a miracle here in London. I was having one of those ''what am I going to do with the mess that I call my hair'' days, so I put an elastic band around the dark waves and straightened my bangs. As a girl, I would be looked at funny whenever I walked outside, apparently it's not normal for a girl not to care whether she looks okay or not. Today, I felt different. I had this weird urge to actually put some effort in it – well, what you can call effort anyway.

''Maya, I'm serious.'' I heard the same voice urge from downstairs. Sniggering at how my best friend was trying to sound serious, I ran downstairs. I knew Fatma well enough not to push my luck.

''Fine, fine. I'm here, let's go.'' I said in my sweetest voice. Fatma's annoyed face changed as quickly as it had appeared when she saw I was ready to go. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and opened the door, gesturing for her to start moving. Fatma stuck out her tongue and walked out the door.

''Come on, I'm hungry!'' Fatma said as I locked the front door. Putting my keys in my back pocket, I smiled widely. I knew she was and I could already hear my stomach rumbling, so I nodded in agreement and started walking with her by my side. One of the perks of living in centre London was that whenever I was hungry I had so many places to order from. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Fatma poked me in the arm. One of my eyebrows slightly rose as I looked at her to see what was going on. Smiling widely, she was pointing at a huge billboard. On the billboard stood a boyband. Five guys who were contestants of X-Factor. The only reason I would ever recognize them is because I was forced to watch the show with Fatma every Friday.

Normally, Fatma wouldn't watch the show either but she knew one of the contestants. Zayn Malik to be exact. They were best friends in high school, and I knew it would mean a lot to her so I sucked it up and pretended to care. I usually don't watch shows like The X-Factor, and So You Think You Can Dance – it was all way too overexposed if you asked me.

''You know they got voted out, right? They're not competing anymore.'' I said, looking away from the billboard. I didn't look at Fatma's face straight away, trying to avoid the look I knew she would be giving me. Eventually though, I had to look and she didn't look amused. Because we were almost at the place of destination, I changed the subject as quickly as I could.

''Hey, we're almost there. '' I continued, pointing at a little café, Fatma and I have a tradition of going out for breakfast every Saturday morning. We kept it simple though, we always went to same little café. They were famous for their blueberry muffins, and I was addicted to those. Shoving both of my hands in my pockets, I walked in after Fatma. We were greeted by the owner, Joe and pointed to our usual table. It had become such a habit for us to just walk in and sit down without ordering. Plumbing down on a seat across from Fatma I waved at one of the waitresses.

''Are we still up for Monday?'' Fatma asked, running her hand through her long hair. Quickly, I had to remind myself what the hell I had promised her to do. Though before I could respond we were loudly interrupted by two guys coming in. Fatma was the first to notice and turned around to get a good look of who came in, as did I. I didn't really pay attention to what I was looking to though, and the waitress already came strolling down with two cups of coffee, so instead of figuring out what was so interesting I just took the coffees and thanked her.

After I placed the cup of coffee in front of Fatma, I saw that she was still looking at the two guys and decided to look again – rolling my eyes as I found out what was going on , I sighed.

''Oh, it's your bff.'' I joked, seeing there was a clique of fan girls surrounding the guys. Apparently, there were two band members of One Direction signing autographs. I could see Zayn, and a blond haired one. If I remember correctly, it was Niall. Yeah, it must be Niall. He got referred to as an 'Irish Justin Bieber'. Crossing my ankles I took another sip of my coffee and almost burned my tongue. Quickly taking a huge bite out of my blueberry muffin I heard Fatma respond on my words.

''You know, you could stop with the sarcasm.'' Fatma said, now waving at Zayn as the fan girls slowly died out. Rolling my eyes at her – it was kind of my trademark, I saw the two boys approaching out table. I would never admit it to anyone but myself but I was slightly nervous, and me being nervous equaled a lot of sarcasm. More than usual.

''I could, but I won't.'' I was able to say right before we were interrupted for the second time today. Fatma's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning when Zayn stopped at our table. I got it though, he was a big part of her childhood, so I just went with it and smiled at both of them.

''Fatma?'' Zayn said after flashing us one of his charming smiles. I never really expected him to recognize Fatma, so I was taken aback at how they both still knew each other after all those years. Fatma simply nodded.

''It's been, how long?'' Fatma spoke after a couple of seconds. I was never good with moments like these, was I suppose to say something? Niall wasn't saying anything either so I just kept quiet and awkwardly took another bite out of my muffin. It didn't take long for the two guys to join the table though, it would be weird if they just stood there. Niall took a seat next to me, so that Zayn and Fatma could catch up on everything that had happened. It didn't leave me much of a choice but to speak to Niall. It wasn't really hard talking to such a spontaneous guy, he was quite interesting, really. His Irish accent wasn't something I heard every day so I let him do the talking, mostly.

After a while though – an hour and a half to be exact, Niall got a call from their manager. They were only suppose to grab some breakfast, and he was getting worried. Of course, with a schedule like theirs they were expected for a radio interview in half an hour.

''It was nice meeting you'' Niall said after we all got up, smiling widely I nodded in agreement.

''The pleasure was ours.'' Fatma replied. I won't admit it, but I had my prejudices about these boys. They were actually really sweet so I felt ashamed almost immediately after I met them. We quickly said our goodbyes and Fatma exchanged numbers with Zayn.

''Well. I guess we'll be seeing you.'' I said after Zayn and Fatma were done. Niall gave me one of his adorable smiles and Zayn hugged Fatma, winking at me – I couldn't help but blush. It was too bad they had to leave, I was really enjoying myself…

**FLASH FORWARD A WEEK LATER.**

I was not in the mood today, it had been raining buckets outside and the drive back from college had been fun. Sarcasm. It had been fun, yes, for Fatma. She had been texting with Zayn the whole 45 minutes. To say that she was obsessed would be an understatement. It had been a week since our encounter with the boys and I was air for Fatma. I wish she would just stop texting Zayn all the time and have some time for her goddamn friends. It wasn't just me, oh no, she had taken it to a whole other level when she didn't even bother to talk to anyone if it wasn't necessary. As her best friend, I am not amused – which I let her know every time I spoke to her.

After I parked the car in front of our apartment complex, I cut off the engine and threw my keys into my bag. The loud noise didn't do anything to Fatma, as she was way too busy giggling over a Zayn's response. Well, then, this is going to have to be dealt with the hard way. It didn't take me longer than two seconds to snatch her Blackberry out of her hand and slam the door shut. This time, she did react on my action.

''MAYA. WHAT THE HELL?'' I heard the surprise in her voice – which only pissed me off more. Like she didn't do anything wrong. I simply ignored her and shoved my key into the keyhole, turned it and kicked against the door, causing it to open. I tried to slam the front door shut, though it was too late and Fatma was hot on my heels. I didn't want to slam the door into her face. I might be really pissed, but I didn't want to psychically hurt her. On the other hand though, it would have been her own fault.. I didn't have any time to think about it any longer because Fatma started yelling at me the second she got in the apartment.

''WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD THESE PAST DAYS.'' She was yelling at the top of her lungs now, which I thought was pretty childish. I just took away her phone and she's pretending like I ran over her dog. My hands were balled up into fists, my knuckles going white.

Fatma was standing at the door, and I was in the living room now. She had taken off her coat, which was dripping wet from the rain outside.

''ARE YOU EVEN HEARING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW? YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR DAYS. EVER SINCE YOUR PRECIOUS ZAYN CAME INTO YOUR LIFE I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT YOUR RIDE TO COLLEGE. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS, FATMA? I HAVEN'T SAID MORE THAN TWO WORDS TO YOU TODAY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE.'' I knew my voice was going to break if I said another word, so I just shook my head in frustration.

I was never the person to start a fight without reason, so it came hard on Fatma when she saw me yell like this. I knew it did, her face was an open book to me. Living with someone for three years kind of does that. When Fatma opened her mouth to reply – and I knew she wasn't going to yell this time because her face had fallen, I shook my head and put my hands in front of my face. I could feel some drops of water on my forehead and wiped them away. I decided to take in the silence for a second before we'd go back to World War III. I really wasn't in the mood for this, she had no right to yell at me. It was all her fault in the first place.

''You know what? Here. There you go. There's everything you need. I'm off.'' I said after I threw the Blackberry back at her. It was either that, or smash the thing against a wall.

Without another word, I grabbed my vest and made a run for the door. Fatma, still trying to figure out what the hell was happening turned around to find I already shut the door behind me. Walking outside, I knew I was going to regret going outside in this rain. Trying to find my car keys, I realized I left them inside. No. I was not going back. I did have my phone, though, but who was I going to call? I decided to just walk in the rain, maybe I'd stop by my younger sister, Sarah. Crap, she lived on the other side of town and I would need money, or a car for that and I don't have any of those.

I started walking, it's quite funny seeing everyone running around with umbrella's, trying to find a shelter. And here I was, just walking like it was no big deal. I've been walking for a straight 15 minutes now, and there was no sign of life outside. I was getting cold, and I already was soaking wet. I walked into a bar called ''The Barking Spider'' and put my arms around each other. The heat that was coming from the heater felt good. I couldn't stay outside for much longer, it was probably going to get worse. Grabbing my phone, I searched through my contacts. When I got to the letter N, I stopped. Niall Horan. I was probably calling last person I should be calling right now. Putting the phone to my ear, I took a deep breath. I was going to regret this. I was doing a lot of stupid things lately.

''Hello?'' I heard a certain Yorkshire accent on the other side. Wait, what? Great. I call Niall, and who picks up the phone? The one who's been ruining my life for the past week.

''Isn't this Niall's number?'' I said rolling my eyes, without even hearing his response I knew I was going to hate it. I can't believe I actually liked this guy back in the café.

''It is, but he's not here right now. Can I take a message? Who is this anyway?'' he said – see, I knew I was going to hate it. So much questions.

''It's called caller-ID. You usually read it before you pick up the phone so you know who's calling. Ugh. Never mind, just tell Niall I called.'' I spoke as soon as I heard his questions. Of course I knew I was being a bitch, but he deserved it. Besides, I had to take it out on someone. I was ready to end the conversation, my finger was ready to press 'end' when I heard his voice. Groaning, I put the phone back to my ear.

''I recognize your voice from somewhere.. Aren't – aren't you Fatma's friend? Maya, right?'' I could hear he wasn't sure if he pronounced my name right and a slightly smile curled up around the corners of my lips.

''Yep. That's me.'' I answered popping my lips at the 'p'. I was currently walking out of the bar because they were about to close, and I knew Niall wouldn't come pick me up now. And I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Zayn to come pick me up – I had too much pride so I just started walking. The rain wasn't pouring down as hard as it had been ten minutes ago so I could make it home before dark. Walking through a pool of water, my sneakers got drenched in water.

''Crap, crap, crap.'' I tried to curse as softly as I could, though that wasn't going so well with the cold water soaking through my shoes. I quickly jumped out of the pool of water and groaned. This was going to be a long walk.

''Hey. Are you outside?'' Zayn spoke. Oh, he was clever too. I guess I had that question coming – he could head the droplets fall onto my phone.

''You got me.'' I answered dryly. It's hard being nice and having water in your shoes at the same time. I was weighting my options. One: walk home barefooted, which had more cons than pros. Two: run home as fast as I could. The problem with that was that I had to run with water in my shoes. Ah well, desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

''What? It's pouring outside, have you lost your mind? Where are you, I'll come pick you up.'' He said - I could already hear him walking outside and rolled my eyes. I wasn't the type of girl that liked to be the damsel in distress, so I would not accept his offer.

''My mind, no. My temper, yes. I won't tell you where I am, Zayn, I can handle myself.'' I barked at him. He was not going to play nice with me when he was the reason I went out in the first place.

Forcing my legs forward, I kept walking. I didn't even bother to look where I was going, which wasn't the smartest thing to do because I could get lost. I might've lived in London for three years now but that doesn't mean I can't get lost. You never know. So, my first wise decision today was to look around and see where I was. Abingdon Street I read on one of the boards. Yes. I knew where I was, and I was far from home.

''Just tell me where you are, you're going to get sick.'' He said - the engine on the background was the confirmation I needed to know that he was on his way. I still didn't tell him where I was, so he had no idea where to look.

''Yeah, well I don't care. It'll be worth it.'' I snapped back. If I started running now, I would be home in about 20 minutes. Which would make it a lot darker then it was now. I preferred dragging myself home than being driven home by Zayn, but I was cold, wet and hungry. I took a deep breath, and made yet another bad decision.

''Abingdon Street, just come and get me I'm freezing.'' I sighed before ending the conversation.

He must've been close, because I could hear an engine running after five minutes. I hoped it would take him a bit longer though, I had to mentally prepare myself for the awkward conversation we'd be having in the car. I knew he had no idea what problems he had caused between Fatma and I, and I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell him because I knew he'd apologize and I just wasn't ready to forgive him. Rolling my eyes at my childish behavior I coughed. Let's just hope I won't be sick by the time we got home.

When the black BMW stopped in front of me I couldn't see who was in it up until the window came down. I was pretty sure it was Zayn, though I would make a fool out of myself if I just stepped in – what if it wasn't him, and I stepped in some random guy's car? The first thing I noticed when the window came down was his mesmerizing brown eyes. I know I was suppose to hate him and all, but he was beautiful. And those eyes, if I hadn't looked away I would've melted at the spot.

''Step in, you look like you're about to freeze.'' He said, a soft smile curled up around the corners of his mouth.

I had to stop being so observant, the last thing I needed right now was developing feelings for him. The rain had stopped and it was now drizzling, I nodded and did as I was told – it would be better if I just sat down and shut up, it would be better for the both of us. When I walked towards the door he extended his hand to open the door and grinned, oh he was a charmer. I decided to play nice and thank him though I wasn't sure if he had heard me. When I closed the door behind me, Zayn started driving and without even bothering to ask me to put on my seatbelt he started talking.

''What were you doing in the rain?'' he asked – his voice clouded with curiosity. Again with the questions. I shrugged and before I answered him I put on my seatbelt, he was driving like a maniac and I had this feeling I'd regret not putting it on.

''It's a long story.'' I replied, looking out of the window. I was pretty sure something stupid would come out of my mouth if I said anything else.

''It's a long drive back to your apartment.'' He said, a wide grin spread across his face.

''You don't want to hear it. Believe me.'' I said – and he didn't want to hear it, he'd agree after I told him.

''Try me.'' He answered, the grin still spread across his face. I wish I could just slap it off. But I couldn't. It wasn't healthy how this one person could piss me off this much. He was slowing down now- going slower so the ride would last longer, how clever. I decided to look at him and show him I was rolling my eyes.

''Fine, but you'll regret it.'' I said, and I started to speak. It was quite surprised when Zayn didn't even bother to cut me off. He just listened, and nodded and smiled. It almost looked like he cared. We were almost home now I could already see my bedroom window.

He had been driving slower and slower so the ride could last longer, and frankly, I didn't mind. I needed someone who wanted to listen. And he asked for it. When I stopped talking – and it was a miracle, because when I start venting I could go on for days, but I had to take a breath and it gave him an opportunity to speak.

''I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble..'' his eyes staring right through me, I had to catch my breath again.

''I know, I know. It's just really annoying.'' I said, taking another breath. We kept looking into each others eyes – and I would never admit it but the sexual tension in the car was too much for me. I could not be falling for him, I'm such a hypocrite. Trying to ease the tension I started struggling with my seatbelt. Maybe it was the fact that I'm the biggest klutz, or maybe it were my hands who wouldn't stop shaking but that damn seatbelt wouldn't come off. I heard Zayn chuckle and rolled my eyes, though before I could turn around to say something I could already feel him coming closer. His warm breath was enough to make me more nervous than before and when he clicked the seatbelt open it took me two seconds to jump out of the car and close the door behind me, leaving Zayn flabbergasted. When I walked towards the front door I could hear him lock the car and follow me. My hands still trembling I opened the front door and didn't bother to close it – he was hot on my heels. When I got in the apartment I saw Fatma was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, it didn't take her longer than a second to notice I came in and rushed over at me, her hands flying around my neck.

''I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I was so worried. You're soaked – where did you go, what happened? Zayn?'' it was like Fatma to ramble when she was worried, and she was over flooding me with questions and quite frankly, I wasn't in the mood to answer them – I think I answered enough questions for the day so I just mumbled something in the direction of ''Yeah, it's okay. I'm going to take a shower'' and made my way to the shower. I knew it would be best to leave without saying goodbye to Zayn, it would just make things awkward. Fatma catches up on things like that, and I wasn't ready for her to start asking me if she could be a bridesmaid. Yes, she would really ask something like that.

When I got to my room I walked to my closet without hesitation and grabbed my favorite sweats, a pair of socks, a bra, my panties and left for the shower. I had one step to go when I could hear Fatma's outburst. Uh oh, what had Zayn told her?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys, I've seen that there are a few people who like this story and I wondered if you guys want me to continue?

xo

Maya.


End file.
